Asphalt shingles and asphalt roll roofing have been used extensively in the roofing industry. Asphalt shingles and asphalt roll roofing provide a durable and long lasting roofing material at an economical price. Numerous control processes exist for manufacturing roofing products that effectively control the manufacturing process.